yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Mercy
Mercy (Middle English, from Anglo-French merci, from Medieval Latin merced-'', ''merces, from Latin, "price paid, wages", from merc-'', ''merxi "merchandise") can refer both to compassionate behaviour on the part of those in power (e.g. mercy shown by a judge toward a convict), on the part of a humanitarian third party (e.g. a mission of mercy aiming to treat war victims) or divine mercy shown to the penitent."Magic in ancient Egypt", Geraldine Pinch, p. 44, University of Texas Press, 1995, ISBN 0292765592 Mercy is a word used to describe compassion shown by one person to another, or a request from one person to another to be shown such leniency or unwarranted compassion for a crime or wrongdoing. Some of the earliest recorded expressions of divine mercy are found in Ancient Egyptian literature."The pyramid builders of ancient Egypt: a modern investigation of pharaoh's workforce", Ann Rosalie David, p86, Routledge, 1996, ISBN 0415152925 One of the basic virtues of chivalry, Christian ethics, Islam, and Judaism, it is also related to concepts of justice and morality in behaviour between people. In a legal sense, a defendant having been found guilty of a capital crime may ask for clemency from being executed. To be "mercy", the behavior generally can not be compelled by outside forces. A famous literary example is from The Merchant of Venice when Portia asks Shylock to show mercy. He asks, On what compulsion, must I? She responds: :The quality of mercy is not strained. :It droppeth as the gentle rain from heaven :Upon the place beneath. It is twice blest: :It blesseth him that gives and him that takes. :Tis mightiest in the mightiest; it becomes :The throned monarch better than his crown. :His scepter shows the force of temporal power, :The attribute to awe and majesty, :Wherein doth sit the dread and fear of kings. :But mercy is above this sceptered sway; :It is enthroned in the hearts of kings; :It is an attribute of God himself; :And earthly power doth then show like God's :When mercy seasons justice. A number of organizations (e.g. Mercy Corps, the Sisters of Mercy, Mercyful Fate and the Temple of Mercy and Charity) use the word "mercy" in their name to describe their work. Ethicist Jacob Appel has noted a decline of mercy, and a concomitant increase in retribution, in American public life. Appel has written: References *Jacob Appel. What I Want For Christmas: Mass Clemency, Dec. 23, 2009. * Ralf van Bühren: ''Die Werke der Barmherzigkeit in der Kunst des 12.–18. Jahrhunderts. Zum Wandel eines Bildmotivs vor dem Hintergrund neuzeitlicher Rhetorikrezeption (Studien zur Kunstgeschichte, vol. 115), Hildesheim / Zürich / New York: Verlag Georg Olms 1998. ISBN 3-487-10319-2 *Sterling Harwood, "Is Mercy Inherently Unjust?," in Michael J. Gorr and Sterling Harwood, eds., Crime and Punishment: Philosophic Explorations (Belmont, CA: Wadsworth Publishing Co., 2000, formerly Boston, MA: Jones and Bartlett Publishers, 1996), pp. 464–470. *Jeffrie G. Murphy, "Mercy and Legal Justice," in Michael J. Gorr and Sterling Harwood, eds., Crime and Punishment: Philosophic Explorations (Belmont, CA: Wadsworth Publishing Co., 2000, formerly Boston, MA: Jones and Bartlett Publishers, 1996), pp. 454–463. *Lampert, K.(2005); Traditions of Compassion: From Religious Duty to Social Activism. Palgrave-Macmillan *Witt, David (2008); "Mercy" Notes Category:Christian theology Category:Ethical principles Category:Law Category:Punishments Category:Positive psychology Category:Christian terms bg:Милосърдие ca:Misericòrdia cs:Milosrdenství de:Barmherzigkeit es:Misericordia eo:Mizerikordo fr:Clémence hr:Milosrđe it:Misericordia he:רחמים nl:Barmhartigheid new:दया pl:Miłosierdzie ru:Милосердие (христианство) simple:Mercy sk:Milosrdenstvo sr:Милосрђе sv:Barmhärtighet uk:Милосердя Etymology From from (compare , ), from , accusative of from . Displaced native Middle English , "mercy" (from Old English "mercy, grace"), Middle English "mercy, clemency" (from Old English , "mercy, kindness"). Pronunciation * * * Noun # relenting; forbearance to cause or allow harm to another #: She took '''mercy' on him and quit embarrassing him.'' # forgiveness or compassion, especially toward those less fortunate. #: Have '''mercy' on the poor and assist them if you can.'' # A tendency toward forgiveness, pity, or compassion #: ''Mercy is one of his many virtues.'' # Instances of forebearance or forgiveness. #: Psalms 40:11 Do not withhold Your tender '''mercies' from me, O Lord'' # A blessing, something to be thankful for. #: It was a '''mercy' that we were not inside when the roof collapsed'' Related terms * merciless * merciful * mercy me Translations * Chinese: *: Mandarin: * Finnish: * French: * German: , * Japanese: , * Ottoman Turkish: , , * Portuguese: * Russian: , * Swedish: * Arabic: * Chinese: *: Mandarin: * Finnish: (forgiveness), (compassion) * French: * German: * Hungarian: * Japanese: * Portuguese: * Russian: * Swedish: * Finnish: * French: * Russian: * Swedish: * Finnish: * Russian: * Finnish: , * Portuguese: * Russian: * : , * : * : 자비 (jabi) * : milts * : * : * : * : (jaali), (karuNa) External links * * ---- Middle French Noun #